fandom_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ceazure
'''Ceazure '''is a powerful primordial god and one of the five sons of Polytoporus. His power is incredible, and as entire existences had passed his power has surpassed even that of skyfathers and celestial, multiversal threats. Ceazure is the master of the genesis deck, a deck of cards renown for holding immense power which came from creation. When Ceazure was born from the first mountains, he became a gluttonous self-centered god that desired everything, enslaving the Erlons under his dictatorial rule. Soon he, Cromwellius and Chubuddha would murder their creator, Servesuvius and create the Nine Realms. After making the worlds the three quarreled over who could become the King of the gods and all of creation, the battle was intense, and managed to fracture existence itself, reality's dysfunction caused Chubuddha to be removed from the battlefield, and all that was left were the two gods. Ceazure failed, and was defeated by Cromwellius when Cromwellius used the Pinipigunur, a mystic amulet made from Servesuvius' tendons, and managed to turn away Ceazure's attack, and even counterattack him with the same force. Ceazure was beaten, humiliated and humbled. From then on he held a grudge against Cromwellius, and lusted after his throne, each day making him more and more envious. He plotted, and began making a weapon that could perhaps kill the god. That weapon would be the Sifone, or the Scythe that Siphons, Ceazure's Scythe. Ceazure created his own versions of the muses, four of them, Yuri the Mad, Sayori the Dark, Natsuki the Bold and his favorite, Monika the Dread. Sifone was made from numerous potent resources and materials, It was made of Pure Villonium, infused with Runic Enchantments from all across the realms even beyond the nine, branches of The Ender Tree were placed around its handle, the scythe's blade had its own material as well, the incredibly dangerous and unstable Blizzardstones, the vile and destructive Noir Gas, and perhaps, the scariest of all the materials, a Nemesis Rune. All of them were tied together using Lolisundari's hair, which was indestructible to anyone but the gods. All three muses except Monika seduced Cromwellius with their corrupting beauty, with Ceazure's god powers allowing the seduction to work, and when Cromwellius was asleep, the three held him down while Monika came from out of the curtains, and castrated the king of the gods with the scythe. Cromwellius' death released a massive energy explosion, first bursting like a beam or beacon to the sky, before crashing down upon Milruar, decimating the realm of the gods and obliterating numerous innocent souls. Ceazure rejoiced and immediately took the throne, crowning himself the new king, using his powers to repair the ravaged Milruar. He crowned Monika as his queen and the other three became The Council. Chubuddha no longer desired the throne, Tsar Gon was content on the lands of man and Lolisundari merely desired Milruar's safety. Banquolf however did not agree, he sentenced Cromwellius' soul as a Nemesis Soul, and kept him suspended for now, planning to reincarnate him soon. Banquolf arrived at Milruar's Imperial Throne Room, and demanded Ceazure either relinquish the throne, or have Cromwellius' murderers executed. Ceazure knew Beowulf had possession of Cromwellius' relics, and decided to reveal Cromwellius' murderers, all except Monika, Natsuki was cursed to roll a stone up a mountain which never truly ended, Yuri was banished into the Fragility Realm and Sayori was hanged on the branch of The Ender Tree, with a noose made of Lolisundari's hair. Speaking of which, The Scythe, Sifone, was dismantled by Beowulf, the hair that tied it together was what he used for the noose, some texts say Cromwellius' soul demanded his killers be hanged. Banquolf allowed Ceazure to keep his throne, but cursed him to have intense convulsions, which would be named by the Elves as "Seizures". Category:Thicc Villains Category:Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Neutral Category:Evil Category:Evil Ruler Category:Gods Category:Hypergods Category:Ubergods Category:Ultragods Category:Extremegods Category:Supergods Category:THIS IS TO GO EVEN MOST FURTHEST ABOVE, BEYOND, ETC.! Category:Destroy Everything Category:Universe Destroyers Category:Beats KAMITRON Category:Beats O.V.E.R.L.O.R.D. Category:Sexy Villains Category:Antagonists with Mental Illness Category:Beaten by O.V.E.R.L.O.R.D. Category:Cromwellian God